vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls
Mystic Falls is a picturesque town located in southwestern Virginia. Aside from the towns foundation in 1859 (in the series timeline) by the Founding Families, the town also has a long history of vampires, witches and werewolves, causing Mystic Falls to be an uncanny village with a dark secret. Many famous historical occurrences have taken place in Mystic Falls. The Founder's Council The Founders Council is an association of the Founding Families, town people descended from the original settlers of Mystic Falls, as well as various municipal officials. Outwardly, it appears to be a civic organization dedicated to celebrating local history. Secretly, the council's mission is to protect the town from supernatural beings, specifically vampires. Journals written by members of the Founding Families describing vampires and how to catch and kill them are passed down through subsequent generations. Members *Elizabeth Forbes (outed in Season 3) *Damon Salvatore (outed in Season 3) *Meredith Fell (outed in Season 3) *Rudy Hopkins (as of Season 4) Former Members *Carol Lockwood (outed in Season 3, deceased) *Alaric Saltzman (deceased) *John Gilbert (deceased) *Richard Lockwood (deceased) *Brian Walters (deceased) *Bill Forbes (deceased) *Zach Salvatore (deceased) *Grayson Gilbert (deceased) *Miranda Gilbert (deceased) *Mason Lockwood (deceased) Locations *Gilbert House (destroyed) *Forbes House *Bennett House *Donovan House *Rebekah's House *Sheila's House *Foreclosed House *Salvatore Boarding House *Lockwood Mansion *Klaus' Family Mansion *Alaric's Apartment *Meredith's Apartment *Martin Families Apartment *Anna's and Ben's Motel Room *Pastor's Ranch *Gilbert Building *Mystic Grill *Public Library *Mystic Falls High School *Mystic Falls Hospital *The Stoner Pit *Mystic Falls Police Station *Mystic Falls Church *Founder's Hall *Town Square *The Lockwood Cellar *The Falls *Warehouse *Fell Warehouse *Vampires' Hideout *Lockwood's Well *Wickery Bridge *Cemetery *Fell's Church *Vampire's Tomb *Secret Cave Media The Mystic Falls Daily is the local daily newspaper in Mystic Falls. WPKW9 is the major network television affiliate where Logan Fell worked as field reporter for the newscast and Brady works in tech. Andie Star was also a local newscaster for WPKW9. Residents * Elena Gilbert (Vampire/Doppelgänger) * Bonnie Bennett (Witch) * Caroline Forbes (Vampire) * Matt Donovan (Human/Medium) * Damon Salvatore (Vampire) * Stefan Salvatore (Vampire) * Tyler Lockwood (Hybrid) * Meredith Fell (Human) * Elizabeth Forbes (Human) * Rudy Hopkins (Human) Local Events *Back to School Party *Night of the Comet Festival *Sexy Suds Car Wash *Halloween Party 2009 *Party at the Grill *Career Night *Battle of Willow Creek *Fifties Decade Dance *Sixties Decade Dance *Masquerade Ball *Carnival *Recent Victims Memorial *Gone with The Wind Screening *Night of Illumination *Homecoming *Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser *Council Memorial *Halloween Party 2010 *Winter Wonderland *Prom Founding Events *Founder's Party and Heritage Display (seen in Family Ties) *Founder's Day Fundraiser and Bachelor Raffle (seen in A Few Good Men) *Founder's Day Kick-Off Party (seen in Under Control) *Miss Mystic Falls Pageant (seen in Miss Mystic Falls and My Brother's Keeper) *Founder's Day Celebration (seen in Founder's Day) *Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day (seen in Kill or Be Killed) Trivia *Due to legal conflict, the town was named Mystic Falls, instead of the novels' Fell's Church. *Mystic Falls is located in between Lynchburg, Virginia and Charlottesville, Virginia according to the map on episode Rose. *Mystic Falls is the place where vampires were created over a thousand years ago. *Mystic Falls is the place where werewolves have resided in for more than a thousand years. *Mystic Falls is the birthplace of most of The Originals. *Mystic Falls High School was built on land that was once an Indian village. *The town square is where the natives gathered to worship when The Originals were still humans. Gallery MF1912.png|Mystic Falls - present day MF1912PAST.png|Mystic Falls - 1912 IMG_4485.JPG|Mystic Falls clock tower 208VampireDiaries0436.jpg|The location of Mystic Falls on a map. 1_Georgia_Waterfall.jpg|Mystic Falls-water fall See also Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Featured Articles